The Nanny
by naughety.vamp.nanny
Summary: After Edward becomes a widowed single father to his only son, Jacob, he decides to have a live in nanny to take care of him while he works. After another nanny quits, Edward comes across Isabella Swan's application. Can they handle living with one another
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (EPOV)

I'm sitting here going through applications yet again. Every person in here doesn't seem qualified enough or won't perform all the duties that I would like to be done.

Since my wife died last winter, it's just been Jake and me. My family is more than willing to help, but I don't want to have to rely on them all the time. Since Tanya's passing I've tried to work a lot less so I can spend more time with our only son, Jacob. He's almost two years old and for the past six months I've been wanting him to have a sturdy female role model. So I've been going through applications for a live in nanny.

I rather have a live in nanny than a babysitter or Jacob going to daycare due to my hours at the office and eventually I will have meetings that I will have to travel for a day of two for and I want Jake to be at home. Our home, the home that his mother, Tanya, and I built for him. Tanya, God I miss her. She was a wonderful wife, an exceptional mother, and she was also a drug addict, or so that's what the police told me. I still remember the phone call.

_"Hello?"_I had passed out. I was put on the same floor as my infant son. After 24 hours, we were both released. My mother, Esme, insisted that Jake and I come to their house for a couple of days. She also told me that she would make all the funeral arrangements and all I had to do was to take care of Jacob.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, this is him."

"This is Police Chief Swan. Well ,um, there's been an accident, son."

"......Yes...?"

"Your wife and son were involved. She hit a patch of black ice and spun out and hit a tree head on."

"Oh God! Are they all right? Where are they?!"

"Your son's fine, carseat saved him. I'm not sure about your wife. They're at the hospital here in town. I suggest you hurry. I'm here with your son and your father is taking your wife up to surgery right now."

"Ok, thank you. I'll be there in ten minutes."

I hung up and just went blank. Jacob's all right, thank God. Tanya's not, oh God. I need her, we need her. I'm not really a religious man, but I was praying and making deals with God the whole way. Jake's only ten months old. He needs a mother, his own mother.

As I walked into the hospital, I could feel the stares. I could hear the whispers. My father is a renowed doctor and the fact that my mother wanted to move back to her hometown when we were young to raise us, gave this hospital and this town the best gift ever. My talented father, Carlisle Cullen.

If anyone could save my wife, it would be him.

As I made it up to the third floor, I saw Chief Swan. He was talking to Dad. My father's face was flush, and his eyes were rimmed red.

Please just let him be tired, God.

"Edward, son...."

"Where's Jake, dad?"

"He's fine. He's up on the next floor with your mother. I wanted to keep him overnight to make sure that he's ok."

"And Tanya.....?"

"Son....(sigh)... I'm so sorry. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt and she was thrown through the windsheild. She had massive...."

But I couldn't hear him. Everything went blank. I knew my father was talking to me, I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear him. Why is he getting taller? What's happening? Why are all these people around me?

The only problem was is that I couldn't even do that. Everything that dealt with Jacob was Tanya's job. I worked 60 plus hours a week so she could stay at home with him. He was asleep when I left in the morning and asleep when I got home at night. Once a week he and Tanya would come up to the office for lunch, and he was usually asleep then too.

It wasn't until the toxocology report came back that my wife was addicted to pain killers. She was prescribed those after her c-section, and she was also breastfeeding my son. My son had become an addict too.

Luckly Carlisle knows a lot of pedatritians and they were able to do a rapid detox on my son. Carlisle assured me that Jake would be fine and pull through. He did, thank God.

I was able to take time off work to grieve for my wife. I was able to afford hiring someone to come to our home and take care of him while I worked, but I had become so overprotective of him after everything that all the nanny's seemed to quit after a month or two. So I had just recieved the fourth one's two week notice today and began the gruling process of trying to find a live in nanny, who can follow my strict guidelines.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (BPOV)

I have no idea what to wear to an interview for becoming a live in nanny. Do you wear jeans and a t-shirt or do you dress in a business suit or maybe scrubs since the kid is going to get you dirty anyways? My sister, Alice, finally chose me an outfit that was dress casual. You still look like you mean business, but you can also get down on the floor and play with a child.

As she said, "The fantastic part is it's all washable, so if the kids throws food all over you, than that's ok cause it's cotton!"

That's Alice for you, she's such a 'the bottle is half full' type person. You know the kind of person I'm talking about. The kind that gets on your nerves cause they're always happy and never see the downside of things.

She's the one that pushed me to apply to the company to become a live in nanny. I didn't want to, cause how weird is it to pack up your belongings and move into someone's home and then take care of their child and you don't even know them?

Even more, I couldn't believe that my application was picked out by someone. I recieved the call last week and was immediatly floored.

_"Hello?"_I ran to my computer to get the address. I had no idea where this place was, so I Google Earthed it. When I saw the place, my jaw literally hit the keyboard. Even though it's not a 3-D image, I could tell that the place was huge, like in the million dollar range huge!

"May I please speak to Isabella Swan?"

"Speaking..."

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen. I recieved your application and I'd like to sechdule an interview for the nanny position."

"Oh! Yes, ugh... when would a time work for you?"

"How about wednesday afternoon, say 2 pm?"

"Wednesday's perfect. Where should I meet you?"

"I would prefer to hold it at my home. That way I can see you interact with my son."

"Great, no problem! What's the address?"

"I'll email it to you along with the directions to get there and my phone numbers, in case you get lost."

"Sounds perfect, I look forward to meeting you and your son wednesday at two o'clock, Mr. Cullen."

"Good day, Ms. Swan."

"Goodbye, Mr. Cullen."

Then I proceeded to do what any prospective employee would do, I googled my possible boss. I came across his name and picture, and _**oh my word**_. He's, hands down, the most gorgeous man alive. He's got the strong jaw line that just makes you want to touch it and the most amazing green eyes. They look like they can see inside the depth's of your soul. By just looking at his picture, my body gave a shudder. He was clean shaved, nice suit, messy bed hair, what's up with that? All in all, I have no idea how I'm going to be able to talk much less anwser his questions in this interview. Which is why I'm flipping out on what to wear.

I don't want Mr. Cullen to think I'm a shabby person, but I don't want him to think that I'm too high and mighty to get down on the floor and play horsey with his son. I think this is what they call an impasse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (EPOV)

"Have all my calls forwarded to my cell phone, Ms. Weber."

"Yes sir, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, I shall see you tomorrow."

"Have a good afternoon, sir."

I spent the better half of the morning in a budget meeting. With the recession in full swing, I'll be laying off more people monday. It's always hard to pick who won't have a job next week. But I always make sure that the employees that I do lay off get a nice severance package.

As I walked out to my car, my brother Emmett emailed me to remind me to bring the wine for tonight. Every week my parents, my brother, Jacob and I have dinner together. It's been a tradition since Em and I moved out. My mother had the hardest time when we left the state for college, so we moved back for a little while after we graduated. So every week we trade off. One week we are at mom's, the next we have dinner at my home, the next we go over to Em's place and the rotation starts all over again. This week we'll be at Emmett's.

I pulled into the garage and walked into the kitchen to find Ms. Hale, my chef, prepareing lunch for Jacob.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hale."

"Hello, Mr. Culllen. Would you like for me to fix you something as well?"

"Yes, could you please make some snacks and refreshments and bring them. I'm interviewing another nanny, you know which room."

"No problem, sir. I'll get right on them as soon as I give this to Ms. Stanley."

"Here, let me. I was going up to see Jacob right now anyways."

"Of course, let me just get him a cup of milk."

As I took the tray up the stairs, I could hear Jacob laughing in the foreground. It makes my heart swell to hear him having so much fun. I truly hope that this next nanny works out for an extended period. If not, than I may take my mother up on her offer to keep Jake at home with her during the day. He needs a mother figure that is consistant and someone that he can build a relationship with.

"Dada!"

"Hey Jakey boy! How's daddy's little man today? Are you hungry?"

I sat the tray down and scooped him up into my arms.

"No Dada! Me eat bite!"

He pushed against me and I sat him down in his chair. I looked at my watch, it's 12:45. He should be down for a nap while I get through most of the interview.

"Ms. Stanley, I have an interview for your replacement at 2 pm. If Jacob wakes up before the interview is over, than I would like for him to come and meet her."

"Yes, sir."

"That is all. I will clean Jacob up and lay him down. You may go take a break."

"Ok, thank you, sir."

I turned to Jake, who had peanut butter and jelly smeared all over his face and hands and clothes and the table. I swear he's part animal, since he makes such a mess with his food.

As soon as I got Jake cleaned up, I laid him down and tucked him in just like he and I have grown accustomed to. As always when I walk out of his room before closing the door, I whisper to him, "Night night, Jake. I love you."

I looked at my watch again, it's 1:40. I have just enough time to change into dry clothes and meet Ms. Isabella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (BPOV)**

I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to find the house. Who was I kidding, the place was huge. It looked like it had it's own zip code when I pulled up to the driveway. I took a big deep breath, held my head up and got out of my car. As I was about to knock on the front door, a very handsome man opened it and scared the crap out of me.

"Oh God!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen's son is napping and the home echoes every sound so we must be cautious not to wake up young Jacob."

"Oh of course. I understand, umm, how did you know my name?"

"Forgive me, I'm Mr. Cullen's butler, Mr. Jasper Whitlock. He informed me that you were to arrive today for an interview and your name."

"Oh ok. Where's Mr. Cullen right now?"

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the interview room."

"Of course, Mr. Whitlock. Thank you."

Ok that guy gives me the creeps. I really hope that he doesn't live here too. I don't think I could live and work here without worrying that this guy's going to pop out of every corner.

I followed Mr. Whitlock to the interview room. He pulled out my chair and told me that Mr. Cullen would be arriving in a moment and to enjoy a snack while I waited. Just then the most beautiful woman walked in and placed a tray of snacks next to the iced tea that was already out. And I swear a chunk of my self esteame broke off. It figures that he's married to a model who can slice cheese.

"Thank you, Ms. Hale, Mr. Whitlock. That will be all."

They both nodded and _backed_ out of the room. What the hell? Were they afraid they get a stick shoved up their ass if boss man saw their butts?

"Hello Ms. Swan. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long?"

"Oh no, Mr. Cullen, I had just sat down when you popped in."

He raised an eyebrow at me curiously. I glanced to my watch and it was 2:03, so I knew that I wasn't late.

"So Ms. Swan can you tell me why you think you would be an ideal choice to become my live in nanny?"

Well he certianly gets right to it, doesn't he?

"Yes."

"Would you care to elaborate for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (EPOV)**

I could tell that Isabella was nervous. I watched her from my bedroom window as she debated weither or not to come in. I was struck by her beauty. She was fair skinned, long brown hair that she wore in down so it cascaded down her back in light curls.

I watched her shocked expression when Jasper, my live-in butler, opened the door before she knocked. I was amused how she stumbled over her words trying to reclaim her diginity. I couldn't believe how engrossed in her I already was. I hurried down the stairs to see Rosalie take the tray I asked her to prepare in the office.

When I dismissed them I was fasinated how her expression looked confused and amused at the same time. When she turned to look at me I was awestruck. Her eyes held mine during the entire interview. Those deep choclate pools seemed to hold all the secrets of the universe within them. I loved how the color of her blouse accuated her coloring. She seemed to have a glow about her. I asked her the usual questions about employment and why she thought she was a good canidate for the job.

She seemed to be at a loss for words and instead of becoming frustrated with her, I was enjoying asking her to elaborate. I saw her blush rise from her neck to her lovely cheeks and her bite on her lower lip when she realized her slip up. I began to ask her about her personal life and felt a wash of relief when she said she was unattached. I had never asked these type of questions before, but I had also never interviewed a person like Isabella Swan before.

I learned that she and her sister, Alice, moved here from Arizona after their mother died from a long illness. Their father lived in Forks also. Isabella dropped out of college to take care of their mother. She wanted to be an english teacher since she loved books and children. Something in my chest grew as I watched her become more comfortable and began to open up to me more. If we were to live under the same roof and I was to trust her with my only son, I should know everything about her, I convinced myself.

By the time 4 pm came around, Ms. Stanley knocked on the door. I simply nodded to her and instructed her to take Jacob to his play room and I would meet her there.

"Would you like to meet my son, Jacob?"

"Oh yes! I would love to!"

We made our way up the stairs and Jacob was coming down the hall.

"Dada up!"

"Hey buddy, did you have a good nap?"

He squeezed around my neck tightly as I gave him a kiss on his head.

"Hi Jake. My name is Bella."

His head shot up as he looked at the newcomer. He looked at me for guidance and I nodded to him and gave him a small smile.

"Hi Bewwa. I Jake."

"I know, your daddy told me. Can we be friends?"

He looked at her for a strong minute and then gave her the Cullen beam of approval. Then he reached for her, something that he's never done before. I gasped.

"Up, Bewwa, up."

She took him automaticaly into her arms.

"Whoa Jake you're a big boy! How old are you, 4, 5?"

He just smiled at her and started playing with her hair. I was instantly envious, as I wanted to run my fingers through her thick, long hair.

I felt as though I could watch them for hours. I could, I had one of those nanny cameras stuck in a stuffed toy in every room. That was another reason for my wanting Jacob to be at home, so I could watch him interact with his nanny whenever I so chose to.

I marveled in Isabella, as she slowly began wrapping herself around my son's finger. It seemed so simple and easy to them both. Jacob had never taken to a possible nanny as he was to Isabella. It was then and there that I made my decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (BPOV)**

"Soooo.... how'd the interview go?"

Alice was already standing at the front door, bouncing with annticipation. I knew as soon as I left that Alice was going to pounce on me before I even got out of the car.

"Oh, come on Bell, don't keep me waiting! Did you get it? Tell me all about it, from the minute you walked into the door! I want every detail!"

"Geez, Al, can I at least pee first?"

I got the thick manila envelope that Mr. Cullen had given me out and tucked it under my arm so Alice wouldn't see and made my way into the house.

I made it to the bathroom just in time, with Alice on my heels.

"Do you want to wipe for me too, Alice?"

"Eww no. So he gave you a scehdule of the kid's day, a list of things not allowed in his house, stuff you're expected to do... ewww how old is this kid? You have to mess with poop?! That is seriously gross. What if you get it, like, on you? I would totally puke-"

I cut her off right there.

"Alice, you're not helping here."

"What? Did you seriously want me to wipe you Bellabear?"

I just rolled my eyes and we started cracking up. I washed my hands and we went into the kitchen to find something to eat and talk some more about my new job as Edward Cullens' nanny.

"So is he really as hot as I think he is in real life?"

"Oh Al.... words can't describe how... how sexy he is. I mean, he looks so damn hot and then to see him talk and play with his little boy... I think my body ovulated from watching him."

Alice's eyes widened and she giggled like a pshycotic school girl.

"Oh I wonder...."

"What, Alice?"

"I wonder if he has like a naughty maid fantasy? He so fuck hot, I'd be his maid."

"Alice, that's my new boss you're talking about. I don't want to hear about your dirty thoughts, chick."

"What? Come on, I bet that's why he has all his staff living with him."

"What? How do you if they live there?"

"It says so on this sheet of paper."

I took it from her and my stomach turned.

"Ugh.... great."

"What?"

"This guy, Jasper, that guy creeped the hell out of me."

"Jasper, huh? That sounds like a fuck hot name."

"Honey you don't even know the half of it."

I proceeded to tell her all that happened during my interview. She giggled at my slip ups and proceded with her 'awes' when I described how sweet Mr. Cullen was with Jake.

"So when do you start, Bells?"

"Umm, I think the begining of next week? Crrrraaaap, I didn't even ask."

I banged my head on the table, thinking how stupid I was about to seem to this gorgeus man. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and took a big deep breath and dialed Edward Cullen's phone.

(EPOV)

"Edward, dear, are you all right?"

"Yes, Mom. I was just umm thinking about something that I have to do when we return home."

"Edward, now how many times have we discussed you bringing work home with you? Jacob needs you when you are home. What have I always told you, dear? Never bring your..."

"My work home with my or bring home to work so I never confuse the two. Mom.. I was thinking about the new nanny that I hired today."

"Oh, well tell me all about her. I want to know who's going to be watching my little grandson."

"Well where do I begin? I've never met anyone like her before and neither has Jacob. She's completely different than any other person that's ever worked for me. She's sweet and funny and has a passion for life that I haven't seen in a long time.. Since Tanya."

Everyone looked towards me then. I always hated bringing up my late wife, I hated the looks on their faces. It upset me too, since I didn't want Jacob to think that whenever someone would talk about his mother that it was a sad thing.

She was a wonderful person, well, the person that I thought I knew at least. But Isabella doesn't seem to have an alternate life. She's like the caring and loving person that I thought Tanya was, but better. Geez, I've only met the woman once and I'm comparing her to my wife? God what's wrong with me?

I can't believe that I'm actually imagining being with this beautiful woman. Wait... what? Beautiful? Well Isabella IS beautiful, but she is also my employee now. I couldn't be involved with an employee.... could I? No. NO! Jacob seems to like her very much and I don't want to jepordize that.

"Edward... Are you okay, son?"

"I apologize everyone, it's just been a very long day for us."

"It's alright dear."

Esme chuckled but eyed me suspiously. I looked innocently around the table and noticed that my whole family was looking at me the exact same way. Good God, I've only met this woman once and I'm acting like a complete idiot and she's not even around!

"So, Jake, are you ready for dessert buddy?"

"Uh-huh Unca Em. I's wants ice cwem!"

I watched Jake throw his napkin down and start licking his lips. Like I've said before, the boy's half animal.

"Here Em, let me go and get it. You relax."

"No Ed, you're my guest tonight. I'll just go help Ms. Hale get dessert ready."

I saw Jake run after Em, probably wanting to know where the ice cream is.

"So Dad, how's the hospital?"

"Oh same old, same old. The board's having a meeting friday to discuss cutbacks. With everyone losing their jobs, they don't have insurance or the money to pay. I don't know what we're going to do."

After a minute, Jake came running out and climbed onto my lap with a big grin on his face and laughing.

"Hey dada, unca Em." He pointed and started giggling wildly again. I looked back and forth a few times. I put Jacob down and walked into the house. What I walked in on completly shocked me.

"What the hell is going on?!"

**A/N: So what'd you think? Fav part? Love it or hate it? Sorry it took so long to get it up on this site but my friends it's here!! YAY!! Now I would LOVE to know what you think! I've had some pretty good positive reviews on FFFW and I'm dying to know what yall think!! So go ahead and press that button for me!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

**(BPOV)**

_"Oh God, Edward..... don't stop."_

_  
I wrapped my legs around his waist, running my fingers through his hair I gripped it in my fists. I felt myself get even wetter as he moaned into my mouth. He took me over to his desk and lowered me down roughly. I looked up into his eyes and drew his hands up to my breasts._

"Fuck Bella..."

He squeezed my breasts and drew his fingertips away and ripped my blouse off. He just stood inbetween my legs, holding onto my shredded blouse in his hands, staring at my breasts. As I was watching him in complete awe over how ravinous he had become, my breathing hitched in anticipation. Edwards eyes widened and he growled as he procedded to push me down onto his desk. As he yanked my skirt and thong off, he growled to me, "How bad do you want it, Bella? Tell me, how do you want me?"

"I want you Edward. I want all of you baby. I want you to kiss me, to touch me."

He smirked and raised one of his eyebrows to me.

"Edward... I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own fuckin name."

That's all it took to get my, yes MY, crooked smile from him. I undid his pants and began stroking him. He brought his lips down to me before plowing his cock into me. I yelped as his girth streched and filled my wet opening.

"Bella, fuck... you feel so fucking good wrapped around me."

"Bella..."

"Bella..."

"Bella..."

_"BELLA!!_"BELLA WAKE UP!!"

What the hell? I was dreaming? Ugh, I _**was**_ dreaming!

"What the fuck do you want Alice? Why the hell are you waking me up?"

"Isabella Marie, I am waking you up because your new boss just called and is on hold and you were moaning his fucking name very loudly! That is why I am waking you up from your fuck-fest dream. Here's the fucking phone and when you're done there's fucking coffee for your fucking ass."

She threw the phone at me and stormed off. I didn't go after her though, she's Alice. So she'll get over it in about 20 seconds. I then remembered that my boss, the same boss that I was just dreaming about in a very dirty manner I might add, was on the phone in my hand and who had possabily just heard everything that my wonderful sister said. Fucking fan-tab-ulous!! Damn you, Alice, to the deepest pits of hell!!! I did the only thing I could and put the phone to my ear and breathed.... Just breath...

"This is Bella."

"Hello, it's Edward.... umm Cullen."

"Yea my ugh, sister told me. Is everything okay? Is Jake okay?"

"Yes, everything's wonderful. Jacob's just fine, thank you for asking. Umm, I was calling to, ugh, calling to tell you... that... THAT Ms. Stanley has moved all her things out. So you may begin to move your things in immediatly."

"Oh.. great. I was just wondering about that. So I'll probably be over later today then, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh today, that'd be wonderful."

"Okay then, I'll see you later Mr. Cullen."

"Until then, Bella."

I hung up the phone and hugged it to my chest. I fell back onto my bed and just smiled. I smiled so wide that my cheeks started aching. I felt so happy, I swear my chest swelled up so tight that I started having a hard time breathing.

"What are you so happy about?"

I looked over to Alice and squealed like, well I squealed like Alice to be honest, "I'm going to see Edward Cullen today!" and ran to get in the shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After I got cleaned up, Alice helped me label boxes when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Bells, maybe whoever this is can help us zip up this damn suitcase!"

I just laughed. We're not the biggest girls in the world so even with both of us sitting on top of it, the son of a bitch still wouldn't close. I tried to talk Alice out of packing so many clothes but of course my manic sister wouldn't let me leave unless I had every possible accessory imaginable, even though I wouldn't need it.

"Hey Bells, look who your hottie tottie boss sent to help."

"Hello Ms. Swan, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh hey. Umm, Alice this is Jasper Whitlock and Jasper this is my sister, Alice Swan."

Mr. McCreepy now knows where I live and is standing in my room..... Thanks Cullen, thank you so so much. McCreepy turned to Alice and held her hand like a delicate flower as he brought it to his lips.

"The pleasure is definatly all mine, Ms. Swan."

Then he kissed her hand and I swear Frankinstein winked at her! Gross, McCreepy's hitting on my sister and she's blushing?

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine, Mr. Whitlock is it? Is there a Mrs. Whitlock by any chance?"

OH MY GOD, MY STUPID SISTER IS HITTING ON MCCREEPY!! WHAT THE HELL?

"No my dear, there hasn't been any offers." He freaking smirked at her. I think I'm going to vomit. I grabbed one of the suitcases and got the hell out of there.

**A/N: Sooo what'd you think?? I'm getting to EPOV and going to explain what happened in the last chapter next. Also thanks for all the reviews!! I totally got off on them since they allllll said such kickass things!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay!! It's finally EPOV!! What did he see in the kitchen wednesday night? Did he hear Bella moaning in her sleep? This chapter is starting from when he called Bella to tell her that everything was ready to move in. Read on to find out.... and don't forget to review.... If you love me at all, you will. xoxoxox**

**Chapter 8****  
(EPOV)**

I paced around in my study for hours. I kept debating weither or not to pick up the phone. I could keep it simple, just tell her that she could come over and get to know Jake a little bit better. I could say that I had a meeting to go to and needed her to start today. No, I want to see her. I want her here, with me. God, what's wrong with me? I've never felt like this before about anyone. I feel such an urge to protect her, to love her, to just be.... with her. I want, no need... I need her here. I need to hold her. I'm going crazy, I have to be. Yes, that's it. I talked to her on the phone at Emmett's place wednesday and then I saw that in the kitchen. That's all it is. Yep, that's all, right? I couldn't help but to think back on that night....

_"What the hell is going on?!"_

I grabbed Emmett's jacket and pulled him off of Ms. Hale. I stood in front of her, ready to defend her in case my assulting asshole of a brother tried to come after her again.

"Edward, man let me explain."

"You better have a damn good explanation for this shit!"

"Rose, go clean yourself up and I'll come check on you in a minute, okay?" Emmett looked at her with such a longing. He looked... something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I'll let you two talk," Ms. Hale whispered to Emmett.

I looked over at her and she was eyeing Em not with hate or fear, but with something... different. She reached out and he took her hand and looked into her eyes before bringing it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. That's when realization hit me, Em wasn't attacking her. I looked at them more closely, they had ice cream on their faces. They were playing. That's why Jake was giggling and saying Em's name. After Ms. Hale walked out of the room, Emmett's mouth started running a mile a minute.

"Edward, it's not what you think. It was all me. I got a little on my face and Rose and I got to playing and things just kinda went from there. I'm sorry man. Just don't take it out on Rose, okay?"

"Rose? How long has this been going on, Emmett?"

He looked over to Ms. Hale, which meant that their relationship had been going on for quite some time. But it wasn't Emmett that anwsered me, it was my own mother.

"About a year, Edward." She came in from the backyard.

"Mom, you knew? A year? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well honey you were working so much and then everything happened with the accident so it just never seemed like a good time. Plus Rose really likes working for you and she wasn't sure how you would feel about everything."

Just then Ms. Hale, well Rose, appeared from behind Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I know we shouldn't have let you find out like this, or have kept it from you."

She came up to me then and I could see the pleading in her eyes. She's been working for me for 3 years, she knew everything about our family. She was family, so I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her.

"Please, from now on, just call me Edward. And Rose, if you want to keep your job, well that's up to you. I don't mind in the least. I'm just happy that someone's finally tamed my idiot brother."

She pulled back and smiled at me with tears in her eyes before hugging me even tighter. I heard her breathe, "Thank you... for everything, Edward," in my ear. We came out of our embrace and she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Well we better get this ice cream out to Jake before it melts."

And with that, I knew she was perfect for my brother.

I wanted that, the love I saw on Rose and Em's faces that night. I don't remember Tanya looking at me like that. I picked up the phone and was listening to it ring before I realized what I was doing.

"Good morning!"

"Umm good morning, may I speak to Bella?"

"Umm hold on, let me see if she's up yet."

I waited. I started thinking about how she might look asleep. How she would be lying on her side, curled up. Her warm hair fanned out behind her, glistening in the sunlight. I thought of how peaceful her face would look when all the stress and trials from the day were gone. How lucky would I be to awake to her beautiful face one day. I would just stare at her until I was greeted with a warm smile and a kiss. But best of all, I would see her eyes. I would see them flutter open and see the love she held for me in just her eyes. I was right to call. What's taking so long? I need to hear her honey warm voice now. I tried to hear what was taking so long, but everything was muffled. It sounded as though someone was yelling and then there was... nothing.

"This is Bella."

_Finally..._

"Hello, it's Edward.... umm Cullen."

_Oh speak again my Bella...._

"Yea my ugh, sister told me. Is everything okay? Is Jake okay?"

_She's worried about Jake. She's worried about me._

"Yes, everything's wonderful. Jacob's just fine, thank you for asking. Umm, I was calling to, ugh, calling to tell you... that... THAT Ms. Stanley has moved all her things out. So you may begin to move your things in immediatly."

_Well you played that one well Cullen. Smooth... dumbass._

"Oh.. great. I was just wondering about that. So I'll probably be over later today then, Mr. Cullen."

_Thank you... You have no idea how bad I need to see you._

"Oh today, that'd be wonderful."

_So wonderful...._

"Okay then, I'll see you later Mr. Cullen."

_You sure will...._

"Until then, Bella."

_My sweet, sweet dear Bella..._

I started pacing again. I couldn't think of anything else to do. I didn't want to wait all day long for her to get here. I rushed out of my office towards the kitchen. I knew he'd be there, he just had to be. I rushed into the kitchen and yes, he was there!

"Mr. Whitlock, as soon as you're done I need you to do something for me."

He stood up and came over to me. He's one of the most excellent employees that I've ever had.

"I was just finishing up, sir. What would you like for me to do?"

"Do you remember Bella Swan? The woman that I hired for the nanny position?"

"Yes, sir."

"She needs help moving her things from her home to here. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going over and helping her out?"

"Whatever you wish, sir. I'd be glad to lend my assistance."

"Oh you're a life saver, Mr. Whitlock."

I patted him on the shoulder and he eyed me questioningly. I just cast my eyes away from his glare then kicked myself mentally before giving him a reassuring smile. I couldn't think of anything else to do besides pat him on the shoulder again.

"I'll..umm...go and get you the address. I'll be right back."

As I went back to my office, I just kept reminding myself of how immature and childish I'm acting. I'm 28 years old. I'm a father and a widower. I'm not some love struck teenager. What is it about the woman that makes me act like this? I sat in my chair and ran my fingers through my hair.

_Fuck! What the fuck just pulled my hair?! _

For the first time in God knows how long, I looked down at my wedding ring. I didn't even realize that I was still wearing it. She's been gone for a year, she almost killed our son...twice, and I'm still keeping myself tied to her. I turned the ring around on my finger. I kept thinking of how she almost took everything that is precious to me away because of her filthy drug habit. The woman that vowed to love, honor, and cherish me must have had her fingers crossed. I thought back on our time together, were we really that happy? I remember when we first started dating, Tanya was so happy. She had a glow about her.

But I only did what was expected of me. It was the typical story that's been heard thousands of times. We met in college, got married after graduation, got great jobs, got some nice cars and a nice house, got pregnant and had a baby. We also had the understory to the fairy tale, the dark side. We had the drug addicted wife, the husband who worked too late which caused the wife to take more drugs. Only our story ended sooner than most, Tanya killed herself....Tanya...killed...herself. That's when it hit me. The bitch did it on purpose. She was trying to kill herself and Jacob! I yanked the ring off my finger and threw it across the room.

"YOU BITCH! YOU TRIED TO FUCKING KILL HIM, YOU STUPID WHORE! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!!"

I needed to get out of here. I had to get away from...her. I burst out of my office only to be stopped dead in my tracks. Right outside of my door, Mr. Whitlock was standing...with Jacob in his arms. Tears fell from my face and I scooped Jake into my arms and held him tightly to me. The tears kept streaming down my face as I buried my face into Jake's hair. I'll never let anyone or anything ever hurt my son ever again.

I looked up to Mr. Whitlock,"Jacob and I are going out. The address is on my desk," I stated simply and walked upstairs to get Jake's things. I just needed to be alone with my little boy.

**(BPOV)**

I stood outside next to my car, breathing in the fresh air and trying not to relive the last 10 minutes in my bedroom. Oh God, if my sister and McCreepy start getting it on on my fucking bed....I'm going to fucking kill the horny pixie she-devil. I debated for about 15 minutes wethier or not to go in. Well it was mostly went like, _'how scarred will I be to see my sister riding zombie-man's pony?'_. I mean who actually wants to see their sister getting down and dirty? Well I'm not a perv so I went next door to our neighbor's house to call my house. Before I even knocked on the door, James anwsered.

"Hey James, sorry to bug you but can I use your phone? I locked my keys in the house and Alice isn't anwsering the door."

"No prob, Bella, come on in. You know you're always welcomed over here."

He put his hand on the small of my back, but with every step it felt like he was going lower down. Just centimeter by centimeter. I didn't particially like him or his wife, Victoria. They always fought and they weren't quiet about it one bit. They're both older than me. James is probably pushing 35, 36. He has blondish brown 'old man hair', you know what I'm talking about. The guys who have the receding hair line that just kept receding to the back of their head. It's graying a little, man that sucks for him, to be bald and gray. Jeez! He's taller than me, but that's not saying much to my 5' 4", he's also overweight, but not by much only about 20 pounds or so. He's working hard on that beer belly and to make matters even worse he tucks in his shirt. Why do men do that? It just draws more attention to their 'baby', I mean you don't see pregnant women walking around with their shirts tucked in.

His wife is a completely different story though. She's younger than me, maybe 22, 23. She's taller than James but she's thin. Very thin, like she's gotta be on coke or crack or something to be that damn thin. It's disgusting. Maybe James is planning on giving his belly to her so she can gain weight. Ha! Score one for Bella! Well she's got thick, curly, frizzy red hair. It's like she's never heard of a hair straightner or a pony tail. Just think nasty, redneck, white trash people and then dirty them down a little bit more and that should give you an idea of James and Victoria. They even have a pit bull named Laurent. I guess they picked that name to make them seem more classy... It hasn't worked.

James handed me the phone and his hand seemed to linger just a little bit longer than nessarrey. Ok McWeirdo, you can let go of my hand now...geez. I dialed my house and Alice anwsered on the third ring. Hmm, I wonder what she and McCreepy were doing? Eww, never mind, I totally don't want to know.

"Al, are you two done yet? I locked my keys in the house and I need you to let me in."

"Bella! We weren't doing anything inapporiate! Shame on you for thinking that!" Then she giggled, the tiny pervert.

"Just unlock the door, okay?" Now this was starting to piss me off.

"Jeez, chill much?"

"Mary Alice I swear on all that is holy if you piss me off anymore today, you will regret it. Just go unlock the goddamn door!" I hung up and handed the phone roughly back to James.

"Wow, sibling rilvery, huh?"

"Sorry you had to hear that James. Things will be better when I move out."

"Yall are moving? Where to?"

"No Alice is staying, I got a job as a live in nanny so I'll be gone most of the time."

"So Alice's going to be all alone, huh? I'll make sure to watch out for her, for you Bells."

"Thanks James."

He came towards to give me a hug, which I knew in the back of my head he just wanted to feel me up. Can you say gross! I gave into one since we were raised right. Stupid morals and decency, I thought to myself. He hugged me a little too tight and started to kind of sway with me. Oh I really hope that's a pocket knife or something in his pocket, cause I really don't want to think that he's rubbing his dick on my leg. I patted him on the back since the smell of beer and cigarettes and cheap cologne was starting to make me nauseous.

"So I guess I'll see you around then James. Thanks again for letting me use your phone."

"We will, Bella, we will."

I walked towards my house with a super weird vibe coming from something and I don't think it was coming from McCreepy. After getting over my akwardness of seeing McCreepy and my sis making goo goo eyes at one another for what seemed like forever, we got all the boxes and suitcases loaded up. Somehow in the process, Alice convinced me that she needed to help me unpack all the crap that she packed for me. Considering it all almost filled up the U-Haul, I wasn't going to argue with her. When we ready to leave I made Alice sit in the middle since I was not going to be inbetween the sexual tension going on with those two. McCreepy wasn't seeming so... creepy now that he was letting the human side of himself show. So I tried talking to him, now that he was acting a tiny bit of a fraction of normal.

"So Jasper, how do you think Mr. Cullen will act when he sees all the junk Alice sent with me?" Alice shot me a dirty look and I just laughed in her face. "What Al? Come on you gotta admit, this is a lot of stuff for someone whos only going to be living at the place 5 days a week!"

She softened right up, "Yea, I guess. But it does show a good impression. It shows that you plan on staying a long time."

"Of course you're right, sis, what was I thinking?"

Jasper finally spoke up to anwser my question, "Actually Mr. Cullen and young Jacob left earlier and he asked to not to be disturbed for the remainder of the day."

I looked over at him and I could feel the life slowly drain out of me as I studied his face to see if he was joking or not. I doubted he was the joking kind. "Oh," was all I could say. I was so looking forward to seeing both of them today. While I basked in my disappointment, we pulled up to the 'house' and like true Alice fashion... she started squealing.

"Oh. My. God! I can not believe that you get to live here! This place is gorgeous! I wonder how many rooms there are, or how many bathrooms? Oh god just thinking of how big the closets are is making my knees weak! I'm so jealous of you, of both of you! I wonder if he needs a personal shopper or outfit cordanatior?"

I grabbed Alice by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes, "Breathe Alice. Big deep breath in, slowly let it out." She just looked at me and followed my instucions. I looked over at Jasper and he had a deer in headlights look on his face. I knew what he was thinking.

"Alice sometimes gets too excited and forgets to breathe."

He looked like he was trying to fight a smile and shook his head as he took the first box into my new home.

**A/N: Soooo what'd you think??? Fave part??? Leave me some lovin' cause I'm needy after this one!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I think you guys will really like this one. At least I hope you will. Enjoy.......****  
(BPOV)**  
Once inside Jasper gave Alice and me the full tour of the house. The foyer was simple yet grand at the same time. It had simple hardwood floors that shone so bright I felt if I walked on them I would slip and fall. The chandelier above us that was so big it could quite easily illuminate the whole house by itself. I ran my hand against the rough touch of the neutral paint. I saw that Mr. Cullen had a vast array of pictures everywhere, they were hanging up on walls and there was at least two on every table. There were quite a lot of Jacob with various people, who I assumed were family. There were some of Jacob with his father but none of his mother, which I thought was strange but dismissed it since they were probably put up so Jacob could have them when he's older. There were so many details that I didn't see last time that I was pretty sure they weren't here that time. Why hadn't I noticed all this before when I was here?

Chapter 9

_Probably because you were so nervous you could barely remember your own name... idiot!_

What a wonderful subconscious. Okay now I'm refering to my subconscious like it's a whole nother being of it's own. Great Bella, you're a lunatic. Okay moving on now brain. We followed Jasper throughout the house and up the winding staircase to the second of what I guessed were many floors. He motioned to the first room on the left with his head.

"That is where young Jacob sleeps and across from it is his play room on this floor."

"What do you mean 'on this floor'?'' Alice asked him as she snaked her way up next to him.

"He has one on every floor," Jasper stated as if it was a normal thing in every household.

He continued, "Next to it is your bedroom, Bella, and across from it is Mr. Cullen's."

I don't know why, but I blushed from an arrent thought. We walked into my bedroom with my boxes and suitcases. It was plain and normal. There was nothing elegant in here like the rest of the house. It reminded me of my room back home, which comforted me immencially. It was very big though, I think mine and Alice's bedroom would've fit in it. Alice had a shit fit when Jasper showed her the closet. I kept getting little glares from her, as if she was mentally kicking herself in the ass for not applying as well. I just laughed and left to get another box. When I returned my wonderful sister had taken it upon herself to start hanging up clothes and putting my huge closet to good use. I think she was just pretending that it was hers honestly. Well at least that means that she gets to spend more time here with me while I get comfortable in this forgien place. Jasper came in with another box and told me to just stay up here and he's get the last few. It was nice of him and gave him more brownie points in my book. I think I could possibably be friends with this weird man, if he kept acting like a normal person.

When I only had two suitcases left, I told Alice that I'd finish up and that we should probably get something to eat before we both pass out. She laughed and looked to see what was left and raised her eyebrow coyly and agreed. I knew she was thinking that those two would never get unpacked if she didn't do it. Well I'd show her, I'd unpack them tonight and put everything up before I went to bed tonight.

Ali put her arm around my shoulder, "So what should we get to eat? I'm thinking we should just order a pizza. I don't think this place has ever had one delivered here. Or anything else for that matter."

We both got a good laugh out of that one. It led me to start thinking about Mr. Cullen. It hurt that he said he would be here and then he wasn't.

"What's wrong Jelly Belly? You just moved into this amazing, big ass house with the biggest freaking closet I've ever seen in my whole freaking life and you have a frown on your face!" She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and leaned her head next to mine.

"You really wanted to see him today, huh?" I could never keep anything from my sister.

I just nodded my head slomenly and held back the tears that I could feel trying to betray me. My lip started to quiver and I couldn't hold in my disappointment anymore.

"I really wanted to see him today, you know. I was, like, really looking forward to it. He said he would be here and then he wasn't with no explication. When I talked to him, he sounded like he was really looking forward to me coming here today," I just blurted it all out, like word vomit. Alice stood in front of me and wrapped her comforting arms around me, squeezing just a tad bit too tight. I felt her body stiffen against mine just before I heard it.

"I was.''

My eyes widened and I felt those traitor tears fall from my eyes. I turned on my heel and spun around faster than a blink of an eye. It was him, he was here.....

**(EPOV)**

As I buckled Jacob into his carseat, I had the most wonderful idea of where to take him. I heard a lot of my employees talking about this place to take their children. They had said it was fun and safe and a place where a kid can be a kid. Yep we were going to Chuck E. Cheese.

Once we got our left hands stamped, Jake's eyes widened and he wanted to run off immediately and play with the other children. I picked him up and held him on my hip as we waited in the long line to order pizza and game tokens. We had just placed our order when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Edward, Jacob, it's been ages since I've seen you! How come you haven't brought my little nephew over to see me in so long?"

It was my sister-in-law, Kate, along with her husband Garrett and their children. I hadn't really spoken to them since Tanya died, not that I cared to either. Garrett traveled a lot for his company and that left Kate at home with the children. She slept around on him, of course. I sometimes doubted whether some of the kids were his or not. Kate and Tanya were too alike in some ways, which made me wonder why I had married into that family.

"Well everything's just be so hectic with work and at home. There just never seems to be enough time to do anything anymore." I tried to explain nicely and hoped the lie didn't show on my face.

"We're just going to have to change that now aren't we? How about you two come over for Thanksgiving this year. I just know that Mother and Daddy would love to see little Jacob. She askes about him everytime I talk to her."

Great I really didn't want to take Jacob to see Carmen and Eleazar. Eleazar's wonderful, he was always welcomeing to me and my family. Carmen on the other hand, well let's just say Kate inheriated her slutty showmanship from her mother. At the wedding, I had to dance with mother of the bride, and she kept grinding her pussy on my leg and rubbing on my dick. I couldn't believe she was throwing herself at me at her oldest daughter's wedding.

"Well let me check my schedule and see when Mother and Father have planned and I'll give you a call soon."

I was trying to get away from her but she wasn't taking the hint, thankfully Garrett was.

"All right then man, well we hope you make it." He leaned in to give Jacob a hug and whispered in my ear, "I could really use you there, man. Just really think about it, ok?" and he patted me on the back.

"Come on dear, let's go find the kids. Bye Jake, see you soon buddy."

Garrett took Kate's hand and attempted to pull her away, but before she left she turned to me and threatened, "You can't keep him away forever, you know. We _**will**_ see him soon."

I tightened my eyes and squared my jaw as I walked them walk away. As soon as they were far enough away, I turned with my son on my hip and walked away.

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman!"

I just finished telling my mother and father what had happened with Kate. They were pissed to say the least. Tanya's parents and family blamed me for killing her, they blamed my father for not saving her, they blamed everyone except Tanya herself.

"Edward, son we need to take this threat seriously. We don't know what it could mean, Jacob needs to be safe," Dad had a point. Would I be willing to risk Jacob's safety and/or life when it comes to the Denali's? The anwser was obvious.... NO.

"Can Jacob stay here for the night? I'm going to go to the police department and fill out a report. Hopefully I can get a restraining order."

They both agreed without batting an eyelash. I knew Jake would be fine here for the night. I gave Jake a kiss and tucked him in before heading out. My dad stopped me on the way out the door, "Son, he'll be fine."

"I know," I felt the tears swell up,"I just can't lose him, too, dad. I'll die if I lose him."

I fell into my father's arms and he just held me. Letting me get all the pain and anger and fear and sadness that I've been holding in the last year, fall onto his shoulder. As the last few drops spilled and stain his collar, I lifted up and looked at him through blurry eyes,"Thanks dad."

"You're not the only father worried about his son. I'm always here for you and for Jake, no matter what."

I could see his resolve falter, I had never seen my father cry before and he obviously he didn't want me too either.

"I'll be fine. Go on and get out of here. Call me and tell me what they said at the police station when you're done."

"Alright, I will. Love you," and I shouted just a tad bit louder, "Love you too, mom!"

Her anwser came from around the corner and her voice was shakey, probably from listening to us, "Bye sweetie, love you, be careful! Call us when you get home!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I pulled up to the police department and sat out in my car for awhile. I hadn't been here in so long. No I wasn't thinking about her anymore. I forbid myself to. Yes she was apart of my life for a very long time and she gave me my son, but she also lead another life and tried to kill him. I'm ready to move on, I need to move on. We are going to move on.

I got out of my car, squared my shoulders, and walked into that police station with confidance.

"Yes sir, how can we help you?" some young officer asked me.

"I had a threat taken on my son this afternoon and I need to file a report and possibly get a restraining order."

"Where's your son at and how old is he and who made the threat?"

"My late wife's sister, my son's almost 2 years old, and he's staying the night at my parents house. Is your police chief available? He handled the accident that killed my.... wife." I hoped he didn't see the disgust on my face.

"What's your name again, sir?"

"Edward Cullen, my son's name is Jacob Cullen and my wife's was Tanya Cullen. I don't remember the officer's name, I vaguely remember that he said he was the police chief."

"Ok let me go look up your case file, when was the accident?"

"It was last December."

"Ok I'll be right back."

I went to sit down when my phone beeped. It was a text message from Mr. Whitlock. Yes, my butler texts me and like I said before, he's the best damn employee I've ever had.

_Ms. Hale is wondering if she may leave for the day, unless you need her anymore this evening..._

No tell her to go. Js staying at mom and dads.

_She said thanks. Ms. Swan is here and I think she maybe staying the night._That was it from Mr. Whitlock. I could tell he knew that I had some sort of feelings for Bella, but I doubt he grasped how crazy the woman made me. It's a good kind of crazy though. I had just started thinking about Bella again when the officer came back.

Really? Thank you for telling me. I'll be home soon.

"Mr. Cullen, the police chief's gone for the night. He'll be back at 7 am and I left your case on top of his desk. Is your home number still the same and your address?"

"Yes, everything's the same," and I realized that I was anwsering not only him but myself as well. Everything was still the same, I hadn't changed a damn thing in my life. I was still living the same life I was a year ago. It was time for a change and as God as my witness, my life... no OUR life was going to change for the better.

"I'll leave him a note to call you in the morning, alright?"

"That'll work, thank you sir."

"No problem. Have a good night sir."

I gave him a weak grin and walked out to my car to head home.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I pulled up into the driveway and swerved around the moving truck I rented for Bella. So I knew that she was still here. I could feel her here. I did a lot of thinking on my way home, a lot of thinking about the relationship between Emmett and Rose. If Bella could give me a chance, then I'd like a chance to be with her. I decided to start slowly show her how much I want and need her.

"Cullen you are back and you are on the prowl. Go and get her tiger," I told myself to pshyc myself up. I was tired of beating myself up over her, I just let myself get consumed with the desire I had towards her and fuck did it feel good. I could feel my pants start to tighten and shifted trying to get comfortable. Once I decided that that wasn't going to happen, I just got out of my car and ran as fast as I could into the house. I first saw Mr. Whitlock, he saw the crazed look on my face and simply said, "She's upstairs with her sister." I threw my stuff at him and went flying up the stairs. When I was half way up the stairs, I heard her. Her voice was shaky and I could her the pain in her voice. It pierced my heart like a thousand daggers. I stopped and listened to her angelic voice, I wanted to know who was causing her so much pain.

"I really wanted to see him today, you know."

_Who?_

"I was, like, really looking forward to it. He said he would be here and then he wasn't with no explication."

_My god, I've made her cry._ I started up the stairs slowly so they wouldn't know I was here. I felt my chest tighten even more. _I hurt her. Already, I've let her down._

"When I talked to him, he sounded like he was really looking forward to me coming here today."

_I was, I still am Bella!_

I made it to the top step and saw them in an embrace. Her sister was eyeing me with a shocked expression.

"I was."

It was all I could say to her.

**A/N: Don't hit me!! I left it hanging here for a reason! Please tell me what you think, what your like about it or what you don't like. I'm trying my hardest to make my chapters longer.... maybe one far off day they'll be 10,000 words long..... a girl can dream right? Please, please review!! **

***gets down on knees and hold hands up* PLEASE!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: YAY!!! First of all I want to thank every single one of you that reviewed, THANKS!!****Chapter 10****  
(BPOV)**_"I was.''_

Secondly Edward wants to give you all a little lovin

*smacks all those awesome readers on the ass*

Now it's time to read...............

My eyes widened and I felt those traitor tears fall from my eyes. I turned on my heel and spun around faster than a blink of an eye. It was him, he was here.....

I wanted to run into his arms but I wasn't sure whether or not to. He seemed to have a pained look on his face and I couldn't understand why. So I just stood there and stared into his emerald eyes. As I stared into them, I felt like he could see me, I mean really see me. It was like he was looking into the depths of my soul and could feel me by just looking at me like that. I felt a pained twist in my stomach as well as in my heart. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to hold him until his face wasn't showing his hurt anymore. I wanted to feel his body against mine and as that thought crept across my mind I felt the knot in my stomach twist even more. I felt the liquid start to seep onto my lips and rest in my panties. I felt my face turn hot and the blood rush up to my face and I feared that everyone would know what was going on inside my body. He took a step closer towards me and my whole body froze and my body felt hotter, warmer the closer he came to me.

"So where's your kid?" my wonderful sister inquired. She's not one to sit in silence.

Edward paused and his face relaxed. How sweet that the thought of his son comforted him and calmed him. My nipples hardened from the thought of him being a gentle, caring father and man.

"He's staying at my folks house. I wasn't sure whether you all had finished bringing everything over, so I thought I'd help out."

I gave a noticable sigh from the sound of his voice. That rough, smooth, sexy voice ran through my bones and vibrated me within them. My lady bits were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Ms. Swan, did you not want my help?" that pained look came back onto his beautiful, masculine face and my twinged heart overrode my knotted stomach.

"No no I'm just...ugh... really worn out from the whole day. It just took a lot out of me," I lied to this lovely man.

"Oh. Well could I interest you ladies in a late dinner? It's on me...."

"You know Bells and I were just talking about ordering some pizza. How does that sound? You think Jasper might join us? He worked his sweet little ass off today and I bet he hasn't eaten in a looooong time."

"MARY ALICE!" I looked at her mortified. She totally wasn't talking about food there at the end of her little rant. You wonder how she can eat so much and stay so damn skinny, it's because she fucks it all off. She 'SEXercises' as she puts it, the horny toad. I looked over to Edward and he had just the cutest face, which brought my lady bits back to my attention. His eyes were almost bugged out and his eyebrows were high on his forehead and he had the sliver of a smirk creeping onto his face. God, this man reeks of sexiness. I went to lick my lips and realized that my mouth was still hanging open. Just as I licked them, Edward's face had a shadow of darkness go across it. If I would have blinked, I never would have seen it. I zeroed in on his eyes and my god, they were darker. Just looking at them, I felt that annoying knot in my stomach turn so tight it pained me. What the hell is it about this man that is making my lady bits go so crazy?

_Well Bella let's start with the top of his head and work our way down._ Ok I've got to quit talking to myself...  
_His hair is just the right length to hold on to while you're riding his dick like a cowboy on a bull. His eyebrows draw more attention to his fuckhot, I-can't-wait-to-smother-his-beautiful-face-with-my-pussy...face. _Lalalalalalala I'm really going to stop listening to you brain. You definately are NOT helping with my lady bit problem! _Since we're on his face...get it 'on his face'... HA! No seriously, his eyes are just so, so mesmerizing. When you catch them with yours, it seems like they hold the keys to the universe. God just imagine having those eyes focusing on you, watching you cum.... _

Fuck. Me. Please?

I had to get out of here, NOW! I didn't really know anything about the house, except for the first two floors, so I headed to my room.

"Bell, where ya going?" God please don't follow me now Alice, I silently begged her.

"Umm, I forgot something in my room," I yelled back to her. I didn't even look at Edward's face as I passed by him, but I was assaulted by his smell. I inhaled deeply as I ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I held my back to the door and closed my eyes while trying to right myself. I listened to the my breathing and my heartbeat. I immersed myself into the sounds of my new home, the buzz of the lights, the hum of a furnace. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes. Even though I felt calmed down, I still needed something to keep my hands and my head busy. I didn't want to think of him or touch him or think of how sexy he looked or how he smelled so good. My lady bits started trembling, again.

Damnit! Damn stupid good looking, good smelling, sexy jackass with his stupid fuck me eyes!

I threw myself on the bed next to one of the suitcases I still had left to unpack and heard a strange buzzing noise. It kept going and it sounded like it was a pulsating buzz. I looked around for my cell, thinking that maybe it was on vibrate. I looked around and listened, trying to locate the damn thing. It was coming from the suitcase. I opened it up and found what was causing all the buzzing and it mostly definatly was _**not**_ my cell phone.

"MARY ALICE SWAN!!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. Which turned out to be a very bad idea because Alice, Jasper, and Edward came running into my room. Did I mention that I was also holding a bright pink egg bullet clit stimulator in one hand and a big see-thru blue sution cupped based dildo in my other hand? I didn't? Well I was and I have never wanted to pass out more in my life than I did when Edward came barreling into my room. Instead of hiding them or throwing them at my embarassing sister, I just held onto them, like an idiot. When Jasper and Edward saw what was in my hands, they both stopped dead in their tracks and I just wanted to die.

But, alas, I didn't.

"Ummm, is there a problem?" Edward asked me, looking quite uncomfortable too.

"Ugh....," was all I could comprehend at the moment and I felt like a total fool.

_Now he's going to think that I'm a sick pervert and a sex crazed maniac. I am soooo getting fired....._

(EPOV)

She was holding a dildo and a bullet.

_Why? Why is this woman torturing me?_ Just the thought of those devices touching her body made my dick strain against my constricting pants. I closed my eyes trying to think of anything besides what was in front of me.

_Come on Cullen, THINK... think of Granny... ok that's working... Granny in her bathing suit... wrinkles, things sagging... Yep. You did it Cullen.... Granny kills the hard on everytime... Thanks Gran._

I opened my eyes and looked just at Bella's face. I told myself not to look any where else.

"Ummm, is there a problem?" I didn't know quite what else to say to her.

"Ugh....," was all her response. She closed her eyes and whispered something to herself, which was unbelievably cute.

"Bella, are you all right?" Jasper took a step towards her.

Her eyes popped open and her face changed into something resembling anger. My thoughts of my granny weren't able to help me now as I felt the excruciating ache in my lower regions. Seeing Bella pissed off turns me on, a lot.

"Edward, Jasper I'm sorry you had to see this. Please leave so you aren't witnesses to my sister's murder," she seethed to Alice.

"Bells, come on! Don't be like that! I just figured that when you're all alone in this big ol' house that you might be able to relieve some frustrations!"

Alice had her hands up in front of her. Jasper looked over to me with an amused look on his face before he cleared his throat.

"Ugh ladies, I took the liberty of ordering some pizza's and I'm sure they'll be here any minute. So maybe we should tend to this... umm.. problem later?"

Just as luck would have it, the doorbell rang followed by a knock.

"Fine!" Bella spat towards Alice again and we all made our way to the first floor.

* * *

I paid for the four pizzas and we all ate in an uncomfortable silence. Anytime Alice would go to grab something, Bella would beat her to it. Once we had all eaten, Bella stormed up the stairs and Alice quickly followed. Jasper held me back and motioned with his head that I shouldn't follow them. We began clearing off the table and that's when we heard the faint sound of yelling. I knew it was my Bella doing most of it from the tug I felt in my heart to go to her. I didn't though. I understood that this was a 'sister matter' and I could tell that she was horribly embarassed from the whole thing. After a few minutes, Alice came bouncing down the stairs and asked Jasper for a ride back home. He happily obligied and I thought I saw him give me a wink out of the corner of my vision.

I decided to give Bella the rest of the night to herself, to get comfortable in my home. So I cleaned up the kitchen until it was spotless and took out the trash. I then went to my home office and did a little bit of work for a few hours. When it was just after midnight, I decided to call it a night and take a shower. As I made my way up the stairs I listened to see if Bella was still awake and I heard nothing. It was as if I couldn't stop myself, I went to listen by her door just to make sure.

"Edward?" I heard her say lazily with sleep.

"Yes?" I kindly responded to her. I heard her gasp and I couldn't stop myself from opening her door. I wanted to comfort her while she cried. As I opened the door I heard her gasp louder.

"OH EDWARD!"

When I entered her bedroom I realized quickly that she was not crying. I guess she wasn't mad at Alice anymore. I also couldn't stop myself as I made my way over to her, to help her in her time of need.

**A/N: Sorry I know it's short! That stupid bitch called 'Life' as been bugging me the past few weeks. The next will hopefully be a lot longer... if I get some good lovin'...**

*smiles wickedly*

Soooo tell me what you thought of it?! What do you think is going to happen next? Will Bella give in, will Edward take what he needs? Give me some love!! Come on!


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay!! I finally got this up!! Thanks for all the reviews... they kept me going!! =) I hope yall like this............**

Chapter 11  
(EPOV)

I walked into the bedroom full of anxiousness. I heard Bella gasping and whimpering and as much as I knew that I shouldn't be here... I couldn't help myself. Her scent took over my senses and my body acted compulsively. I knew that I should stop walking towards her and I almost did, that was until I heard her say my name.

"Oh Edward..."

My body froze into place, well, almost my whole body. I felt my dick harden at record speed. I felt the testosterone and adrenaline course through my veins and couldn't help myself any longer. I had to have her. I was going to have her.... my Bella.

(BPOV)

After Ali left, I went to finish unpacking. I started thinking about all sorts of shit. I kept trying not to think about the handsome man a floor below me. Since I hadn't heard from him since my sister had left, I assumed that he was avoiding me. Hell, he was probably drawing up the papers to fire my ass.

_Due to perverted insanity, I no longer require Isabella Swan's services._

I could just picture it in my head. I wouldn't ever see him or Jake again. The thought of that made my heart twist in such a painful way, it was too overwhelming. I could feel my insides fall apart and I had to do something to get my mind off of it. I grabbed some clean clothes and my shampoo and stuff and went to take a shower.

I hadn't been in the bathroom since I had got here and boy, that was a mistake! I was completely taken aback but the opulence of this bathroom, if you can even call it that. The walls were a deep blue with a soft silver trim. The floor was a matching gray tile and the sinks and fixtures were all stainless steel. There was a garden tub that had whirlpool jets in it and big enough for two large adults to get in it. I walked over to the stand alone shower and, no shit, it had spray jets coming out the walls to spray your whole body. I looked inside and when I say those spray jets get your whole body, I mean your WHOLE body. My lady bits got very tingly from the thought of water pulsating against them. I was very torn between using the bathtub or the shower. I was already feeling exhausted but decided that if I was going to be fired tomorrow, I might as well take advantage of the shower.

* * *

After my shower, I was still feeling very, VERY frustrated. So I gave in and decided to give those wonderful 'toys' a try. I got undressed from the waist down and climbed into bed. I was feeling quite silly just laying here half naked in a foreign place, ready to get my groove on.

_This has to be one of the stupidest, most ridiculous things I'm ever going to do. Oh come on Bella, you're probably going to be fired tomorrow so you might as well get some use of his panty wetting face while you can...._

I decided that I was right, and that I should probably go look up on the internet if people talking to themselves in the third person is a mental disorder. But first things first, right?

I settled into bed and grabbed my new buddies and turned off the lamp next to me. Now I'm all for independent women and taking matters into your own hands, but I had never used anything besides my own two hands to get the job done. So I'll admit I was a little apprehensive, and a lot more nervous, about my new battery operated buddies.

As foolish as it was, I grabbed one of the extra pillows and held it it next to me. I pretended it was Edward and that his arms were wrapped around me and he was kissing me, as I kissed him back. I could feel his hands gripping my hips and ass, sliding up my ribcage and caressing my breasts. His rough fingers pinching my already hardened nipples. I felt his name escape my lips and I moaned as his fingers traveled down my stomach and touching my bare sex. I moved closer to him and felt his fingers slip between my lips and start rubbing on my clit.

"Oh Edward...," I whimpered into his chest. I held the bullet against my clit and even though the powerful vibrating pulses were too much for me. I squeezed my fluffy Edward and let my frustrations be released into his soft shoulder. While I rode out my exhilarating high, I felt as if Edward really was here with me. The thought of being in his presence while I entertained myself was embarassing. I imagined his piercing green eyes looking at me and felt my stomach tightening up again. I felt his cool hands creep lazily up my leg.

Once his fingers found my entrance and slide in, I felt so much more complete than I had minutes ago. He began to pump his fingers into me and I could feel my orgasm building deep within my soul. It was when I was so close to going over the edge and then felt his mouth grab ahold of my clit, that I tried to jump up in shock. I couldn't though, he curled his fingers and hit the spot that sent me over the cliff. I looked down and even in the dark I could still see his emerald eyes watching me. I started squeezing his head between my legs not wanting him to go. He was here. He was really here and he was devouring my pussy.

Without saying anything, he grabbed ahold of my hips and flipped both of us over so I was sitting on his face. I had never done this before and I looked at him with a 'deer in headlights' look. He rubbed his left hand up to my waist and down to my thigh, while his right hand creeped over to my ass. He tounge between my lips again to tease my clit. He smacked my ass.

_Damn, that felt good. So that's how you want it, Mr. Cullen?_

I looked behind me and saw that he was still dressed. Now I couldn't have that! Right at that moment he bit down on my clit to get my attention and I almost fell forward. I grabbed some big handfuls of that fuck-me hair of his and rode his face as if it was to be the last orgasm I'd ever have. Just as I was about to cum all over that beautiful face of his, he picked me up. Just as I was about to ask him what the hell was going on, I noticed he was now shirtless and he was about to be pantless too.

I crawled over to him to help him out, well really I wanted him naked. I wanted him naked now because if this took any longer I was going to explode. But instead of letting me help he pulled me up by my arms and sat me down, strattling him inbetween my legs. Every time I tried to grab his pants to undo them, he would push my hands away. After the fourth time, I stood up and felt my nipples push up against his chest. That caused me to pause for a moment, but I cleared my head and pushed against him with all my might up against the door. He just looked at me with the most shocked expression, and I loved every fucking minute of it.

I slowly got down on my knees, trying to keep my eyes locked onto his. I wanted this. I wanted him. I wanted him in my mouth..... now.

**(EPOV)**

I watched my Bella as she unbuckled my belt, as she unbuttoned my pants, as she unzipped my zipper. I just held onto her eyes and tried to keep breathing cause this is absolutely the sexiest fucking thing I've ever experienced in my whole pathetic existence. Bella painfully and slowly pulled my pants and boxer briefs down. I felt my like my whole body was going to explode. I could NOT wait to feel her perfect lips over my dick, or her hot wet tounge going over my tight skin. Once I started thinking about where I was going to plunge into her after I let her have a taste of me, I felt myself start to come undone. I did NOT want to jizz in her face before she even got me in her mouth, but I couldn't help it. Everything was going fucking great until.....

"Edward?! Can you hear me? Oh my God! EDWARD??!!"

Then everything went dark..... Very, very dark.....

**(APOV)**

Jasper was such a gentleman walking me to my door. I almost felt bad about inviting him in..... almost. I had wanted this man since I first laid eyes on him. Yeah he might seem like he's a goody goody butler man with his slicked back hair in a ponytail. But I could see the other side of him. I could see him with his hair let loose and in loose curls.

All the sudden my legs were wrapped around his waist and he had me pushed up against the front door grinding his pelvis and abnormally large cock into my ready and willing denim covered sex. I started moaning as he sucked on my neck and then I know I heard that uptight faker growl, which just made me even wetter and more than ready to have him take me right here on my front porch.

"Keys... right... ohh... pock.... YES!!!!!," was all I could get out to him. But my rough misleading butler was so good that he understood me. He got my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. We only made it as far as the floor in the living room, which was just fine by me. I groaned as Jasper pushed me face forward over the arm of the couch, so my ass was sticking up in the air. While he roughly pulled my shorts off he growled into my ears the words that almost sent me over the egde.... almost.

"Ever since I saw you shake your tiny little ass in front of me, I've been dying to fuck it. I can't wait to hear my name come across your sweet little mouth." He smacked my ass before he tore off my thong. I rubbed my naked ass against him and felt his bare cock press up against my pussy. I could feel him teasing my entrance.

Mary Alice Swan does not like to be teased.

So I did what any girl would do in my position, I pushed back just as he was going across my entrance. Ugh, he filled me up to the point that it stung and it felt heavenly. I couldn't remember any other person making me feel this way. I couldn't remember their faces or names...... nothing. Jasper grunted and pulled my hair back and turning my head so I could face him.

"That was very naughety of you to do Ms. Swan," then he started to devour my mouth with his. "You're going to pay for that little girl."

With that said, he pulled completely out and began to abuse my hungry pussy with his glorious manhood. It hurt so good to have him pummelling me. I couldn't barely breathe from being so encompassed in the feel of him.

"Why.... aren't.... you.... sa...yin.... my.... name?" Just as I was about to anwser him my phone started ringing. It was Bella's ringtone and as much as I wanted to anwser.... I didn't think I would be allowed to. When it finally stopped ringing I was able to get back into the groove. I kept my mouth shut now for good reason. Jasper was trying his hardest, no pun intended.... well yes it is, to get me to scream his name. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of hearing me until he brought me pleasure.

I was getting closer to this mind-blowing orgasm, that I know will probably turn my pussy inside out. But I could care less at the moment. There were so many things going on... Jasper squeezing my hips so tight that I know there will be bruises, his balls smacking my clit with each thrust into me... I couldn't handle it anymore. I started to become undone. I thrashed and screamed under him. I cried out to all the Gods in all the heavens. I wasn't the only one screaming to all the deities. Jasper came hard enough into my body that I swear I tasted his cum in my mouth.

He laid on my back as we came down from the highest of highs, that I've even experianced at least. Once I seemed to have gotten my train of thought back, my cell started ringing again. It was Bella.... again. Jasper handed me my purse, like the kind gentleman he showed to the rest of the world.

"Thanks babe," I stared up at him and the way he looked back at to me. That will always be the moment that I will remember for all the days of my life. That was the moment that I fell in love with my Jasper. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead as I anwsered my sister's call.

"Hey Bells... what's up?"

"I THINK I KILLED HIM!!"

"What? What the hell happened?!"

"I DON'T KNOW," she cried out to me, "HE'S BLEEDING... HELP ME!!"

**A/N: I love you.... please don't hurt me!!!! Ummm don't forget to review..... ummm please??**


End file.
